Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-2}{10a} + \dfrac{-3}{10a}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-2 - 3}{10a}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-5}{10a}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $q = \dfrac{-1}{2a}$